DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The eleventh conference will provide an overview of the progress in the field of monoclonal antibody conjugates for clinical use in cancer. The conference brings together world recognized investigators from academia, industry and government to provide a forum for the presentation and discussion of the latest results of preclinical studies and clinical trials in man. The program will continue the successful format of 5 half-day sessions over a two and one half day period. The sessions will include both invited speakers and the presentation of proffered abstracts describing recent clinical and preclinical data. The scope of the meeting will include sessions on Solid Tumors, Antibody Engineering, Radioimmunotherapy and Radioimaging, Poster Presentations and a Plenary Session, and a Symposium on Lymphoproliferative Diseases. The conference is of major interest for investigators in this area of research such as tumor immunologists, biotechnologists, medical oncologists, radiation therapists, nuclear medicine immunologists, nuclear medicine physicians and other interested clinicians and health professionals and researchers working in this field.